


Flowers

by Juliet_Mooney, PurpleAzalea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairies, Fairy, Gen, This is weird, fae, faerie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Mooney/pseuds/Juliet_Mooney, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAzalea/pseuds/PurpleAzalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairies are beautiful beings of power and dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

A young lady crashed through the woods, cuts and bruises all over her body. She was searching for a safe place, a place of magic. She felt the tug of a Nemeton not far away. It felt weird to her, but she pushed through the pain. She found the Nemeton, but she skidded to a stop when she saw the stump that was left over. She realized that the tug was of hunger not help. She gasped and pushed past the stump and blocked out the tug. She had to find another magic gathering spot.

She felt another tug off to her left and she ran towards it. She arrived and saw that it was only a burned down house, the tug of magic just a ghost. She huffed and looked over her shoulder. She could hear the Hunters not far behind her. Shaking her head to block that pull of energy, she found one more tug of magic. Telluric currents, she remembered. That's the pull of energy.

She smirked and ran to the pull. She reached it and was relieved to find a small house with lights on. She ran to the front door and passed a blue Jeep and a police cruiser in the driveway. She flung herself against the door, causing her shoulder to pulse from the pain. She heard a shriek from inside and soon a mousy young man opened the door. She rushed past him into the house.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" The teen asked.

"Close the door," she said, reaching into a pouch at her side.

"Why do you want me to close the door? And why do you have wings?" He asked.

"The Hunters are after me," she replied. He only nodded and shut the door. She grabbed a fistful of a white powder and tossed it into the air. The powder flew to the edges of the house creating an unbroken circle.

"What is that?" The man asked.

"White fluorite and white obsidian. Strong protectors of the psyche and body," she said.

"Oh, should I call the werewolves?" He asked, pulling out his cellphone.

"You have werewolves?" She asked. He nodded and pressed a couple buttons on his phone before putting it to his ear.

"Hey Scott, round up all your werewolf buddies and come over to my house. We got a situation," he said and hung up. He turned and called up the stairs, "Hey Dad, get down here now." A bumbling older man came down the stairs.

"What's up, Stiles?" He asked.

"Uh, we have a guest," Stiles said.

"Oh hi, I'm John Stilinski. I'm the sheriff of Beacon Hills. And you are?" John asked, turning to the girl.

"I'm-," She was interrupted by a bang at the door.

"Oh, it must be them," Stiles said, nonchalantly walking to the door.

"Wait," she called out. She sauntered over and opened the door slowly in order to keep the powder in line. She peered at the six newcomers. A tall, brooding man; a bright eyed boy; a male teen with an uneven jawline; a girl that sparked; a teen with too much makeup; and a tall female.

"Are they all werewolves?" she questioned. The tall, brooding man stormed up to doorway and tried to pass the lady, but he was blasted back by an invisible force. Stiles ran forward, but she stopped him.

"I'm the only one that can pass freely through this barrier. They need to grab my hand to pass through," she said, reaching her hand over the powder line and grabbing the nearest hand. She pulled the person over the line and reached out for the next person. Soon everybody was safe inside.

"No, we are not all werewolves," the brooding man said, sitting down on the puke yellow couch that sagged with his weight.

"Oh okay, um, so how about you tell me who all of you are then," the young lady demanded, sitting on the black walnut wood floor.

"I'm Scott McCall and I'm a true alpha," the teen with an uneven jawline said, his hands on his hips.

"I'm Lydia Martin and I'm a banshee," the girl with makeup announced.

"I'm Liam Dunbar and I'm Scott's beta," the bright eyed boy said, puffing out his chest.

"I'm Malia Tate and I'm a were-coyote," the tall female stated.

"I'm Kira Yukimura and I'm a fire fox or kitsune," the sparky lady rambled.

"And I'm Derek Hale, a born wolf. Who are you?" broody man muttered.

"Well, Mr. Broody man Derek, I am Columbine and I'm the last fairy in the United States. I came from the Midwest. A pack of hunters have swept the nation, ridding the entire East coast, Midwest, South, and most of the West of all supernatural creatures. To my knowledge, we may be the only supernatural creatures in the U.S." Columbine said.

"Well, we aren't the only ones in this area that are supernatural. There are others. Should I call them?" Scott inquired.

"Yes Scott, that would be advisable," Columbine replied. She stood up and walked over to the back door, looking out into the woods. "Please tell everyone supernatural to get here as fast as they can. The Hunters are not the far from this location," She stated, placing a hand against the glass of the door.

Soon Isaac Lahey, Jordan Parrish, Brett Talbot, Lori Talbot, Satomi Ito's pack, Hayden Romero, Dr. Alan Deaton, Corey Bryant, and Ethan were all gathered in the Stilinski home.

"What are we even doing here? What was with that weird lady grabbing our hands?" Isaac pried, but with no success, seeing how everyone was gabbing. Columbine stepped onto the hand rest of the couch and cleared her throat loudly, causing everyone to stop talking and turn to her.

"Hello, I am Columbine. I am the last fairy in the U.S. and you guys are the last supernatural creatures in the U.S. There is a pack of hunters that call themselves the Hunters. They have moved across most of the U.S., wiping all supernatural creatures out.

"We have to stop them before they move to the other countries. Right now, we are standing in a safe place. I have created a special barrier that is protecting this magical site. Even though the magic is weak, it is still strong enough to protect us.

"I am going to have to place a special rune on the inside of your right wrists so that you can pass over the barrier and enter this safe place. If any of you have any other locations that you would want to be protected, please tell me when I get to you. For some of you, the placing of the rune might hurt, but it is quite safe. It is a powder mixture of orange carnelian, blue fluorite, black obsidian, green peridot, red ruby, blue sapphire, and black tourmaline. I'll have to draw the rune with the powder and then light it on fire. The rune looks like the letter Y with the middle stem extended upward or an upside down chicken foot. So, who wants to go first?" she declared.

Stiles raised his hand and she descended from the couch to him. She stuck her finger into a pouch at her side and drew the rune onto Stiles' wrist and snapped her fingers, causing a small spark to erupt over the powder. It burned green and faded, leaving a light brown trace of the rune on his wrist. She nodded and soon everybody had the rune. Scott had asked for his house to be protected, so she left with him to go and do that, leaving everyone else to stay at the Stilinski home. She came back after thirty minutes.

"Okay everyone, you may go back to your houses, but then you are subject to the Hunters. It would be best to gather a few personal items from your homes and stay inside this house or Scott's house. Both are protected from the Hunters. If there is any other place that you would want protected so that you won't have to squeeze into two small houses, then speak up," Columbine said, tapping her foot on the wood floor.

"My place is huge. I have the whole building to myself. Everyone who isn't a Stilinski or McCall can stay in the extra apartments," Derek muttered.

"That's a splendid idea. Just collect as much personal items as you can and meet at Derek's building." Columbine said. She followed Derek out to his car and went to protect his building. She helped situate everyone and asked Derek to drive her back to the Stilinski house.

Derek asked, "Why do you want to go back there? There's plenty of room for you here."

She replied, "The Stilinski house is on the same Telluric line as the burned down house in the woods and the Nemeton."

Derek pondered, then said, "The burned down house in the woods? That was my house."

"Really? What happened to it?," Columbine asked.

"It was burned down by Kate Argent, a hunter. Eleven people were trapped in the house. Only me, my sister Cora, and my uncle escaped. Not everyone who died was a werewolf," Derek replied.

"I'm so sorry," she sympathized, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Derek nodded, lead her to his car, and drove her to the Stilinski house.


	2. Chapter II

Columbine woke up feeling grimy and icky. She looked at the analog clock hanging on the wall opposite of the bed. It read seven thirty. She vaguely remembered last night. Rounding up the supernatural, placing runes and spells, and stumbling into bed. She got out of the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and was so shocked at what she saw. Her normally golden skin was a dull gray, her wings were lifeless and saggy, and her eyes weren't the blue sparkly she knew. Dark circles hung low under her eyes and her cheeks were hollow, obviously missing that fullness that they once held. Her beautiful, luxurious hair was dreary and caked with mud, dirt, and blood. The gorgeous dress that her mother made for her seventeenth birthday was in tatters.

Columbine started crying as she took in more of her dismal and dead features. Her hip bones protruded out from her body, not surrounded by the little fat she had. Her limbs looked weak and bony, while her stomach seemed shrunken and swollen at the same time.

She realized that she didn't have any extra clothes, so she snuck out of the bathroom and down the hall to what she assumed must be Stiles' room. She nudged open the door and was greeted with the sight of the gangly limbed teen, just all over the bed. She giggled to herself and made her way to his dresser. She rifled through some drawers before finding some gray Nike sweatpants and a navy t-shirt with a target on it. She quietly exited that room and made her way back to the bathroom.

She looked under the sink for a towel, stripped out of the dress and the belt of minerals she had, and looked at all of the scrapes and bruises that littered her body. She climbed into the bathtub and turned the water on. A steady stream of warm water hit her skin and she let out a relieved breath, the water causing the aches to dissipate. She looked at the line up of soaps. A bottle of green apple shampoo, Head & Shoulders shampoo, and orchid lavender body wash. She grabbed the green apple shampoo and vigorously scrubbed her head of the dirt and blood. She finished with the body wash and exited the tub.

By the time Columbine was done and headed downstairs, Stiles and his dad were in the kitchen making whole wheat, non-fat vegan pancakes. John was grumbling about the food and Stiles rebutted each statement. Columbine sauntered into the kitchen, her feet bare. She could feel the magic of the house tickle her feet as she stepped.

"Good morning," She said, sitting down at the table. Stiles turned to set the plate of ready pancakes down and nearly dropped the plate.

"A-Are you wearing my clothes?" he asked, gripping the plate with both hands. John came around him and grabbed the plate.

"What's the big deal? It's not like she was going to wear that dress she had on before. It was ruined," John said, setting the plate down in the middle of the table. Stiles walked by her to the fridge and caught a whiff of her hair.

"Dude, she used mom's shampoo," Stiles hissed at his dad while grabbing some orange juice from the fridge.

"Well dude, I think that it is okay for her to use it. She is a girl and that is probably the girliest shampoo in there," John hissed back. "Columbine, how many pancakes do you want?" John asked, turning the conversation away from the shampoo.

"Oh, two is fine, thank you," Columbine said, reaching for a fork. Stiles sat down with the orange juice and John placed a plate in front of him.

"Can I get the syrup?" John asked.

"We don't have any syrup, my voice is enough," Stiles said, his voice dripping with sweet sarcasm. John chuckled and sat down. "Let's begin," Stiles announced. They ate their pancakes in awkward silence. John finished first and stood up.

"Well, I got to go to the station for my shift. See you whenever I get home. Be safe, you guys," he said, picking his keys up. He waved as he left.

"So, Columbine, have you ever played Left4Dead?" Stiles asked, clearing the table.

"I haven't but my brothers did. I think I know the gist of it," she replied, walking over to the living room.

Columbine was just grateful that she could rest and recover. She sat down on the wooden floorboards and spread her hands so that they touched the floor. She felt the tickle of magic as it entered her body and she laughed.

Peter Hale was running through the forest on an early morning jog when he was hit in the leg with a silver shrapnel arrow. It exploded inside his leg and he went down like a sack of bricks. A woman carrying a bow and a glowing amulet stepped up to him.

"Well, hello there. And what type of supernatural being are you?" she asked. her voice sickly sweet like poison.

"Go screw yourself," Peter spat.

"Oh that's no way to treat a lady," she tsked. Peter growled and showed his blue werewolf eyes.

"Ah, there we go. We have a werewolf," she smirked and pulled out a large sword from the sheath on her back. Peter's eyes went wide as he tried to scramble away. She swung down and chopped him in half, straight across his hips. Peter gurgled the blood that was spilling out of his mouth. The lady walked over to his upper half and swung again, decapitating him. She turned to the men standing behind her.

"Dump his body near the beginning of the trail and let's go," she said, walking away. The men nodded and scrambled to Peter's remains.

Danny pulled up to the Beacon Hills Preserve and started stretching for his run. Twenty minutes into his run he tripped over something, twisting his ankle. He screamed out and looked to what he tripped over. He screamed again when he saw a head half hidden by leaves and dirt. He scrambled for his phone and called 911.

"Hi, yes I was running on Trail #3 and I tripped over a dead body and twisted my ankle. I'm Danny Mahealani. Please hurry, I'm in pain," Danny rushed out.

He winced and turned his gaze away from the dead body. Ten minutes later, he heard dogs and people running. He yelled for help and soon everyone came rushing to his location. The paramedics rushed to his side and helped him to the ambulance. He saw the dogs sniff out the rest of the body. The sheriff walked past him to the body.

"Oh God, it's Peter Hale," the sheriff said.

"Who is it, John?" Deputy Marx asked.

"He's a local. One of the remaining Hales," the sheriff said. The forensic scientists swooped over the body as soon as the sheriff left. He called Stiles on the phone.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Stiles answered.

"It's Peter. He's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, cliffhanger!!!!


	3. Chapter III

Stiles fell back against the couch, stunned. He dialed Derek's number. Derek picked up after the second ring.

"Stiles, what's up?" Derek asked. Stiles just breathed hard. "Stiles. Tell me what's wrong." Derek demanded.

"Peter is dead. I don't know whether to laugh or cry." Stiles whispered.

"Why would you cry?" Derek asked.

"Because if he's dead, that must mean the Hunters are here in Beacons Hills. You guys can't leave the protection rings. I'll have to do all of the shopping for you guys so that you don't have to leave. I gotta tell Scott. I gotta... I gotta..." Stiles trailed off.

"Stiles. Are you okay? Stiles brea-."

"What if they kill me because I hang out with you guys? What if they kill my dad or Scott's mom? I don't know. I don't know... I don-."

"Stiles!" Derek roared. Stiles didn't seem to hear Derek at all, because he dropped his phone onto the wood floor and started shaking.

Columbine quickly reached into her belt for something. She pulled out a pinch of a purple powder and threw it into Stiles' open mouth. He gasped and the powder went down his throat into his lungs. Columbine picked up the dropped phone.

"Derek, it's Columbine. Stiles going to be fine. I gave him some amethyst powder and it's working through his system right now." Derek thanked her and she handed the phone back to Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked once he heard Stiles' hard breathing.

"Yeah," Stiles weakly said, his voice raspy.

"That's good. Call Scott and have him be more careful. Okay, Stiles? Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can," Stiles said, his voice coming back. "Bye, Derek."

"Good-bye, Stiles. Keep safe," Derek said, before hanging up.

Stiles heard the beep of the phone cut off. His fingers stumbled over themselves as he pulled up Scott's number. Scott picked up right before the voicemail message.

"What, Stiles? You woke me up."

"Um, just wanted to tell you. Peter's dead and the Hunters are in town and you should stay in the protection circle and if you have to go out, be careful. Us humans will probably do all the shopping so that we don't find out that you're dead with a bag of groceries in your hands. I mean, how sad is that? You're walking out of the store, and then BAM! You're dead."

"Don't you think you're being over-dramatic, Stiles?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm being the right amount of dramatic for a person in my situation, Scott."

"Oh my God, fine. I'll be careful," Scott said in exasperation. "Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Columbine was chilling on the floor in front of the couch, absent-mindedly rubbing the floor with her hands when Stiles came back. Stiles lightly placed a controller onto her lap and put the disc into the console. He rushed back to the couch and unceremoniously dumped his butt onto the couch.

Once they started playing, Columbine realized that she wasn't anywhere close to being as good as Stiles. She was always getting lost and falling behind. She could only kill two or three zombies in each level. She was always the one getting attacked by the special infected, and she had to use more first aid kits than Stiles. At the end of the first campaign, Columbine was stuck in the middle of a horde while Stiles raced to the safety of the helicopter. Columbine's character was left to die as the helicopter flew away.

"Seriously? You left me for dead!" Columbine whined.

"Roll credits," Stiles snarked.

Columbine threw her hands up while Stiles snickered in the background.

"Do you still want to play the next campaign?" Stiles asked after he stopped laughing.

Columbine her mouth to respond, but was stopped by a pounding at the door. Stiles looked up at the door, slowly got up and peeked through the peephole. He crunched up his nose in confusion and opened the door.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," Derek said.

"I told you over the phone that I was."

"Well, I just wanted to do it in person."

"Oh my God, Derek. It's like you're obsessed with me and my safety. You know, currently, I'm the safest one out of all of you. But since you're here, do you want to play Left4Dead or any other Xbox game for the matter?" Stiles asked.

"What other games do you have, because I really don't like Left4Dead. My uncle made me hate it."

"Oh, well, I, uh, have Just Dance 2015 & 2016, Call of Duty: Ghosts, and Halo: Reach."

"Uh, Halo is fine," Derek shrugged, took off his shoes, and sat down criss-cross applesauce behind Columbine on the couch.

"Tap me out. Here Derek, have my controller," Columbine said, holding the controller up in the air. Derek took it as Stiles put the disc into the console. As they got deeper into the game Derek's legs were pushing into Columbine's back. She didn't mind because she was absent-mindedly leeching off of his magic. She soon found herself nodding off and she tried to stay awake, but all the magic she was receiving made her sleepy.

Columbine woke up to Derek getting up from the couch. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Stiles.

"How long was I asleep?" Columbine asked, shaking her head.

"I dunno, but it's noon now and Derek is making us some lunch," Stiles said, getting up.

Columbine followed Stiles into the kitchen and watched as Derek started pulling out ingredients for lasagna.

"We're having lasagna for lunch? I thought that it was a dinner item." Columbine asked, still groggy from her sleep.

"Yes, lasagna is a dinner item, but I'm making lasagna soup. It's very tasty and nutritious. It should help with all of the nutrients you lost running from your home to here," Derek said, cooking some sausage.

Columbine nodded and sat at the table. Thirty minutes passed and Derek was placing a bowl of the steaming soup in front of her and a glass of red grape juice. Stiles grumbled as he sat down with his bowl. Columbine took a bite and moaned at the savory flavors of the Italian sausage and the creamy ricotta cheese.

"This is delicious, Derek. You must give me the recipe when all of this clears up," Columbine said, taking another bite.

"Hey, uh, I- I just noticed that, um, that you look a little better than you did when you first came here," Stiles piped up.

"Huh, do I? It must be the magic of the house. I think I should be at full magic capacity by the end of the week. Then I can kill the Hunters," Columbine stated.

Stiles dropped his spoon.

"Kill the Hunters? You're kidding, right?" Stiles spat out.

"Um, no. I want them dead so that there is no chance they could come back and continue killing," Columbine said.

Stiles looked at Derek and Derek only shrugged.

"I have to agree with Columbine on this one, Stiles. They already killed so many, they need to be stopped."

"Well, my dad could just arrest them and Scott's dad can come and take them to a secure FBI facility."

"No. They need to be dead, because they could escape and kill again," Columbine argued.

"If you're not going to help me then I'll have to kill them myself." She got up and left the table and her half empty bowl of soup. Stiles heard her march up the stairs and enter her room.

"Why are you for killing the Hunters? I thought we got past that," Stiles said, pushing his soup away.

"I think the Hunters are a new level of big bad and that locking them up isn't going to stop their cause. If we kill them, then that would send a message that you can't mess with us."

"I still don't like it, but when you put it that way, it makes sense."

"Okay then, discussion over. Are you okay here? I'm gonna go and tell the others what are our plan of action," Derek said, getting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Be safe out there," Stiles said, waving him off.

Derek nodded and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What are they gonna do? Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!


	4. Chapter IV

Derek pulled out of Stiles' driveway and headed back to his building. As he walked up the many flights of stairs, he knocked on everybody's door and told them to meet at his loft. He waited until everyone was gathered in his living room before he started telling the news.

"I gathered you here this morning because my Uncle Peter is dead. He was killed this morning. The sheriff thinks that the Hunters are responsible for his death. That said, we have to be more careful when we leave the protection of the rings. The Hunters are in town now.

As for shopping and stuff like that, Stiles has nominated himself to go shopping for us. I'm sure that he can get others to help him shop. Um, so for right now just sit tight and text Stiles if you need anything. If you don't have his number just ask me for it. I'll be happy to give it to you and I'm sure he'll be happy to know that he is needed. So that's it, um, you guys can hang out here or go back to your places," Derek said.

Everyone nodded and split. A couple people asked for Stiles' number and some stayed and played Derek's Xbox. Derek noticed that everyone's mood dulled even more and he felt the pang of fear from everyone. He wanted to comfort them and tell them the plan, but he didn't want to panic anyone. He went upstairs to Peter's room and fell onto the bed. He decided to call Scott and tell him the plan.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Scott asked once he picked up.

"So, Stiles told you about Peter and the Hunters?"

"Yeah, it's pretty scary. My house is the closest to where they found Peter."

"Um, I went to Stiles' and talked to Columbine. She has a plan about getting rid of the Hunters."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Columbine wants to kill the Hunters. She said that locking them up won't keep us safe. What do you think?"

"Well, you know how I'm against killing and stuff, but if that's the only way to stop them then I'm okay with it. How many have they killed already?"

"She told us that we are the only ones left in the US, so I'm assuming they have already killed a whole lot."

"Damn. So did you tell the others?"

"No. I want to keep this a secret until we have a good battle plan lined up. I don't want someone to be preemptive and end up dead."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Um, I'll start thinking of some ways. Thanks for keeping me in the loop, Derek."

"No problem, Scott. Good-bye."

"Bye, dude."

Derek tossed his phone next to him on the bed and shut his eyes. He couldn't believe that Scott, of all people, was down for killing the Hunters. He heard the Just Dance game start up downstairs. He walked down and watched Liam, Isaac, Lori, and Hayden duking it out to the song 'Walk This Way'. He laughed and sat on one of the bar stools in the corner of the room. It looked like Hayden had the crown, but Lori was pulling a close second.

"I play winner," Derek shouted.

"Yeah, sure. You seem like the dancing king," Liam shot back.

"Well, it is my game."

"Okay fine, we will see."

"Well, I won't be playing you. You are so far behind. You don't even have one star and the song is almost over."

Liam grunted and looked back at the screen to see the song end. Hayden had the crown and she was jumping around.

"So who's next?" she asked.

Soon Derek found himself dancing with Jordan, Malia, and Hayden to the song 'I'm An Albatraoz'. He had the crown but Hayden was sneaking up on him. Jordan was trying to get Derek to lose by hip checking him each minute, but Derek wasn't budging. He won, with Hayden a close second. Jordan stalked off to a secluded corner to brood in and Derek laughed almost forgetting why everyone was at his building in the first place. Soon nighttime rolled around and everyone headed back to their respective apartments.

Stiles woke up the next morning, his phone blowing up with names and requests for items from the store. He waited until his phone stopped buzzing before looking at the texts and compiling a shopping list. He asked Columbine if she wanted anything from the store.

All she wanted was some clothes and a hairbrush. He nodded and added to the list. He had to make two trips to his car. He bought all of the non-food items and placed them into his car before going back into the store to buy all of the food.

He drove to Derek's first and carried everything into the building, but stopped at the foot of the stairwell. He quickly ran up and called for everyone who requested anything to come down and collect it. He heard shuffling from the apartments and assumed that everyone heard him and was coming down. Stiles sat down next to the bags and waited for everyone. Derek was the first to come down.

"I don't remember you requesting anything," Stiles said, his hands rubbing the sides of his pants.

"How much did it cost?" Derek asked.

"Um, here are the receipts."

Derek took the receipts and added up the totals. Derek pulled out his wallet and handed Stiles two fifty dollar bills and a ten dollar bill.

"Derek, you don't have to do this."

"No, you are taking the money," Derek said, shoving the bills into Stiles' hand and closing it into a fist. "Go back home and stay safe, okay?"

Stiles only nodded, his tongue thick in his mouth. He quickly left the building, not wanting to turn back in fear of what Derek would do. He peeled out of the parking lot and headed back to his house with Columbine's items.

Stiles arrived back his house and gave Columbine her things.

"Thank you so much, Stiles," Columbine said, giving him a hug.

"It's no problem," Stiles said. He laughed and went to his room.


	5. Chapter V

The Hunters were getting antsy, waiting in the motel room. They had been sitting for so long, only having killed one monster since they blew into town. Heather, the leader of their merry band, was getting more worked up each passing day.

"Why haven't we been able to catch any of the monsters?" Heather shouted at her lackeys.

"Aw geez, Boss. Can you stop shouting at us? We know where they are, maybe we can draw them out," one of the Hunters said.

"What? If we decide to draw them out, how would we do it?" Heather asked, impatiently.

"Uh, we could kidnap one of their human friends."

"And how would we tell them what we want?"

"Leaving a note at their door. Like a ding dong ditch, or something."

"I guess that will work. Who should we kidnap?"

"The lanky kid. He seems like the type everybody loves."

"Okay. This afternoon, we'll do it. Work on a note."

Stiles was lounging around his house, bored out of his mind.

"Columbine!" he whined.

"Yeah?" she called from upstairs.

"Come down and play a game with me."

"I'm busy working on our plan."

"Ugh, fine. I'm going for a drive. I should be back in a couple hours," Stiles said, walking out of the house. He got into his Jeep and pulled out of the driveway. He decided to drive to the lake and he didn't notice the black SUV following him.

At the lake, he rolled up his pants and took off his shoes. He planted his butt on the rocky shore and his feet in the water; on particularly hard days he would do this because it calmed him down. He sat and looked at the other side of the lake. The sun hit the water at an angle that made the lake seem that it was made of fire. He wiggled his toes, looking down at the minnows and other small fish darting around his feet. He giggled when a couple bumped into his ankle.

He was so engrossed by the fish, he didn't hear another vehicle pull up. Two men came up behind him and placed a chloroform soaked rag to his nose and mouth. Stiles gasped and passed out a couple moments later. The men dragged Stiles out of the water and to their SUV, leaving his Jeep and shoes behind.

Stiles was roughly woken up by a bucket of cold water being poured over his head.

"Hey, little guy. How you doing?" Heather asked, leaning down to reach his eye level.

"What am I doing here? Who are you?" Stiles asked, spitting water out of his mouth.

"We are the Hunters," Heather said.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna die."

"No, but your friends are."

Stiles laughed.

"You can't get to them."

"Yes, but they can come to us. As you might have noticed, you are bait."

Stiles stumbled over his next words.

"I'm b-bait? Naw, they d-don't care about me that m-much."

Heather chuckled. She waved Stiles' phone in front of his face.

"We can lure them here. How would you like to do it? A nice video of you being tortured or just a picture?"

"Go to Hell," Stiles said, spitting in Heather's face.

"Alrighty then, a video. Boys, get ready," Heather said, wiping her face with a towel.

"Aww, but I worked so hard on this note," one of the Hunters said.

"Forget the note. This is better," Heather said.

Heather pulled up the camera and started a video. She nodded to her lackeys. They smirked and approached Stiles from either side. Stiles whimpered, but put on a brave face. He was punched in the face and gut a few times before Heather told them to stop. She sent the video in a group chat and waited for the reactions of Stiles' friends.

Derek's phone pinged along with everyone else's. He opened the text from Stiles. It was a video of Stiles being beaten up by a couple of guys.

"Derek? What is this? Why were we sent a video of Stiles getting beat up?" Lydia's voice rang out, higher than normal.

"Calm down, Lydia. I'll text him back and see what's up. You call Scott and tell him to not doing anything. I'll handle it."

Lydia nodded and went to the bathroom to call Scott.

"Scott?"

"Lydia! Did you get that text from Stiles?"

"Yes. Derek said that you shouldn't do anything. Derek'll take care of it. It could be a trap from the Hunters. We have to look at this logically and we gotta be calm about this."

"Okay, Lydia. I'm just so scared for Stiles. What if they hurt him more or kill him?"

"I don't think that they'll do that. They want us dead. To be honest, we are in more danger than Stiles is. So, just stay home and we'll come up with a plan."

"Okay. Thank you, Lydia."

"You're welcome, Scott. Bye."

"Bye."

Derek went up to his room and texted Stiles' number.

'What do you want?'

Derek's phone dinged with a text message.

'Isn't obvi? I want you guys. I want the supernatural.'

'When? Where?'

'Fishing district. Warehouse 2. 10pm.'

'Okay'

Derek threw his phone on the bed and sighed. Ten minutes later his phone rang.

"Sheriff?"

"Have you seen Stiles?"

"You didn't get a text from him?"

"No, if I did I wouldn't be calling."

"Is Columbine with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Put me on speaker."

"Okay, you're on."

"The Hunters took Stiles. If you could bring Scott and Columbine over to my place we can discuss a plan on stopping them, but we have to do it before ten tonight."

"What? They have Stiles?" The sheriff shouted.

"What happens at ten?" Columbine asked.

"We turn ourselves in to the Hunters and we die."

"Lovely." Columbine said.

"I'm coming over with Scott and Columbine right now, Derek. I'm gonna kill those Hunters with my bare hands if I have to." The sheriff growled into the phone, before hanging up.

Derek went downstairs and gathered everyone.

"Okay, so, we are working on a plan to get Stiles back and hopefully, in the process get rid of the Hunters. I need all of you. I need you to fight. Fight because it is your life on the line. It is Stiles' life on the line. Are you with me?"

Everyone pumped their fist to the sky and roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo. Can they save Stiles?


	6. Chapter VI

Stiles was fading in and out of consciousness, not really knowing what was happening. He woke up when more ice cold water was dumped on him, again.

"I'm awake!" he screamed.

"Good, but next time don't be so loud. Sheesh, I lost 25% hearing. But, I wanted to tell you that your friends took the bait and should be arriving soon," Heather said, dropping the bucket to rub her ear.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked, still a little groggy.

"It means, Stylus-."

"It's Stiles."

"Whatever, it means that your friends will come here to die and we will leave, but not before making it look like you did it and dropping a hint to the sheriff's station. Maybe even to our good ole' buddy, Richard."

Stiles surged forward against his restraints.

"You sick bastards! You wouldn't! You don't know him!" Stiles seethed.

"Knock him out," Heather nodded to her lackeys.

"The warehouse that we are meeting at has this huge skylight over most of the roof. We will split into three teams. Team A will consist of myself, Lydia, Scott, Liam, Isaac, Columbine, and Jordan. Team B will consist of Kira, Malia, Corey, Ethan, Hayden, Brett, and Lori. The rest of you will be Team C.

"Team A will enter through the door and confront the Hunters. Team B will go and look for Stiles via the skylight. Team C will enter through the side door." Derek said, pointing at the blueprints on his table

"How did you get this?" Liam asked.

"The sheriff. Quit asking stupid questions and pay attention.

"The place could be booby trapped, so be careful.

"If you see any of the Hunters kill or severely injure them."

Derek looked out at the people.

"Okay, it's time. Move out."

Stiles was roughly awoken again be ice cold water.

"You guys are seriously gonna give me hypothermia."

"It's time, Staples. Your friends should be here any minute and we want you to hear their screams," Heather said.

"Soon you're gonna run out of names to call me, if you keep up with the 'it has to start with ST and end in S'. Besides, I'm gonna be hearing your screams, not theirs."

Heather left and Stiles hung his head.

"Psst. Stiles. Stiles, wake up," Kira whisper-yelled from the skylight.

"Kira?" Stiles inquired, looking up.

Stiles face lit up and then dropped with sudden realization.

"Get out of here. You're gonna be killed. You got to go," he said, panicking.

"No, we came to save you," Kira said, dropping down.

She untied the ropes and threw them up to Malia. Kira hoisted Stiles up and he caught the rope. Malia pulled him up.

"Stiles. Where are your shoes?" Malia asked.

Stiles looked down at his feet.

"Probably still at the lake."

Kira jumped up and Ethan pulled her up.

"Dang. You guys pulled out all the stops for this one. Where's everyone else?" Stiles asked.

Brett pointed to the skylight at the other end of the roof.

"The rest split up. Some are taking the front and some are taking the side," Brett said.

"Do any of you have your phone on you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, here," Corey said, holding out his phone.

Stiles took it and dialed his dad's number.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up," Stiles mumbled.

"This Sheriff Stilinski."

"Dad! It's good to hear your voice."

"Stiles! I was so worried about you."

"Look, we can do that later. I'm in the fishing district at Warehouse... 2. Bring your gun and the cavalry. The Hunters are here. They are the ones that kidnapped me. There's like three or four of them."

"How am I going to get the cavalry there?"

"Just tell them that a group of terrorists are here in town and the FBI has tasked you guys to track and kill them. I dunno, just hurry."

  
"Alright, ETA ten minutes."

"Thanks."

Stiles hung up and handed the phone back to Corey.

Malia pried the other skylight open.

"Come here, guys," she hissed.

Stiles peered down and saw only Derek talking with Heather.

Derek glanced up and saw Stiles.

Stiles smiled and whispered," Stall, my dad is coming with the cavalry. He should be here in five minutes."

Derek made the okay sign with his hand on the side of his leg, so that Heather wouldn't see.

Stiles nodded and sat back.

"How many are there of you guys?" Derek asked.

"There's only me and my three henchmen," Heather replied.

Stiles motioned for Corey's phone again.

He texted his dad the number of Hunters.

From the roof of the warehouse, Stiles spotted the cavalry. Multiple squad cars and black SUVs were hauling down the road at break-neck speeds.

Stiles went back to the edge of the skylight.

"Cavalry's here. Ask about me," he whispered.

"Where is Stiles?" Derek asked.

"In the back," Heather replied.

"Go and get him."

Heather left for the other room. Derek visibly sighed.

Stiles, from the roof, gestured wildly for the police to surround the building and enter it.

The police split up into four teams. One team entered the building, another surrounded the back, and the last two surrounded the sides.

Stiles saw, from the skylight, Derek slip out and the other team of theirs slip out the side door.

Heather came back in with her henchmen.

"He is-," Heather started.

"Fire," The sheriff yelled.

The teams outside the building stormed in and the one team that was already inside riddled the Hunters with bullets.

Stiles followed Malia and the rest of them on the roof down the ladder near the back of the warehouse.

The sheriff was there to hug him. Stiles quickly returned the hug, glad to be safe.

Everyone was gathered at the Stilinski house later than evening.

"So now that that threat is gone, what are you going to do, Columbine," Lydia asked.

"My magic is almost restored. I heard stories of a lovely fairy circle in Hawaii. I'm thinking of heading there or going over seas to Europe or Asia."

"That's lovely. You get to go to these beautiful places, but, of course, under horrible circumstances."

"Well, we wish you luck on your travels and adventures," the sheriff said.

Columbine smiled and hugged everyone, leaving the Stilinski's for last. As she hugged everyone, she leeched a little magic. She hugged Stiles last and was surprised by the magic in him.

"You know, Stiles, you should talk to Deaton about Sparks."

"Sparks?"

Columbine nodded and pranced out the door, disturbing the protection circle in the Stilinski house. She waved goodbye and then she vanished.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Sorry it took so long to upload. I was very busy with school and finales.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story on here, I don't know what's going to happen. My sister helped me edit it, so if there are any grammar errors or anything like that then let me know


End file.
